


8. Post-its

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 100 yutoyama scene challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could just happen with something as simple as a post-it note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Post-its

**Author's Note:**

> for the sis in-law (hinamoyashi27 on lj).

Walking towards his seat, Ryosuke saw a post-it note stuck on his table. His classmates had looked at him, as if eager to look at what's his reactions.

The contents were scrawled on it, and a gentle smile grazed his face. "Yamada, a love letter?" A faint blush appeared, as his shrugged that question off, replying that it wasn't. He sat down, and kept the post-it note safely in his pocket.

"Yama-chan! What did that note say? Was it really a love letter?" As the students file out of the classroom, Chinen had immediately bombard his fellow JUMP member with questions. It wasn't surprising, since he was known for his curiosity.

On the other hand, Yuto had stood there, looking at Chinen questioning Ryosuke like a detective. "Chii, if you continue, we'd be late for rehearsal."

* * *

With each day passing, Ryosuke was greeted every morning by post-its. It was always the same person, and the contents were always different. It was like as if that person knew his schedule for that day.

Ryosuke would paste all these notes on his bed room wall. The contents were simply phrased, but nevertheless, they would always bring a smile to his face. No matter how tired or frustrated he is.

'Who are you?' That was the question passing through Ryosuke's mind every morning in school as he read the post-its. He had tried to figure out the person's identity, but he would always meet with a dead end.

That person was someone that came early. Earlier than everyone, since no one in the class knows about this person's identity. But as for gender? Who knows.

* * *

 "Yuto, who do you think this person is?" It was their lunch break, and both boys had decided to bring their lunch up to the roof top. Their school blazer gently fluttered with the cool breeze, and Ryosuke leaned against the railing. Looking down, he saw people rushing across the road, and the different colours of the cars.

Yuto had sat down beside Ryosuke, opening up his packet of milk. "Someone that knows you well? Since that person's writing different encouragements according to your schedule." Tapping on Ryosuke's hand, Yuto passed the older boy a packet of strawberry milk.

"That's not very useful, since our class is filled with people from the entertainment world. Anyone would be able to get my schedule. A way or another." Ryosuke passed the milk packet back to Yuto, a signal for help in opening the packet of milk.

A smile formed as Yuto took back the packet of milk, "How about someone you're close to?" That had caught Ryosuke's interest, as the older boy had plopped onto the floor, looking at Yuto opening his packet of strawberry milk.

"Like who? And did you know, I didn't receive one today?" Yuto handed over the packet of strawberry milk, and Ryosuke nodded a little as a thank you. Sipping on his strawberry milk, he saw Yuto shaking his head.

"Someone I'm close to. You?" Ryosuke wondered a loud, and suddenly he felt Yuto sticking something onto his forehead.

A post-it note.

Eyes widening, Ryosuke scanned over the words written on it. It was the same handwriting as all those previous notes. But instead of their usual encouragements this one wrote.

_'Yamada Ryosuke_   
_I love you, idiot._

_Nakajima Yuto.'_

Turning around, he had saw a faint blush had appeared on Yuto's cheeks. He brought the note close to his chest and leaned over to kiss Yuto on the lips.

The two packets of milk was left forgotten. Yuto had stared at Ryosuke after the older boy broke the kiss, and was currently hiding his face in Yuto's chest. "This is so embarrassing." His voice was muffled, as his face started to heat up. Yuto chuckled, and ruffled Ryosuke's hair.

"I love you, Yamada Ryosuke."  
"You should've just said it. I felt the same for so long."

All these had just happened. Just because of this simple thing called 'Post-Its'.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is an old fic, imported from livejournal. for other fanfics, please proceed to [my fic comm](http://usagichigo.livejournal.com). i'm only putting fics that i think it's alright here. embarrassing stuffs written by me can be found at my [index](http://basashichigo.blogspot.com).


End file.
